Faith's Gift
by Cappsy
Summary: No one knows just who someone truly is and what they hold dear.


I don't any of the characters.

Extremely random.

Willow and Tara moved in before Glory made Tara's brain mush.

Italics = written things

Bold = dream

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

_Never in my life did I think that I would be behind bars. Never in my life did I think I was capable of not only harming another person but killing them. I really didn't think I would ever kill two people and attempt to kill even more. I didn't mean to but that doesn't matter, at least not to me. I don't deserve to be locked up. No, I deserve much worse. I deserve to burn in hell for all eternity. That is why I'm writing this. I know that none of you ever plan to visit me so I figured at least I could apologize to you in the only way I can._

_Angel, I'm sorry. I know you have a soul. I never deserved your visits. I know you forgive me for what I did, but I can't forgive myself. Tell Wes and Queen C I'm sorry too. Can you do me a favor and try to get this o the Scoobies. I really need them to read this and understand._

_Xan-man, Red, I don't even know where to begin. I did so much to you too and I'm sorry. I'll never be able to make up for what I did, but I want you to know that I didn't want to do it. I let the false love the mayor showed me run me. I swear if I could go back I would never have let that happen. Unfortunately I can't go back and we're stuck. _

_B, I owe you so much more than an apology. I hurt you, Mrs. S, Little D. I tried to kill you. I fucked your boyfriend. Well to be honest I'm not sorry for fucking him. He was boring and you could do so much better. I was actually pissed that it wasn't you. Honestly if none of this happened and you and I were five by five I would have went for you. I don't know why B, but I love you. I'm sorry for that too. Someone like you shouldn't be loved by someone like me. You're perfection, you're heaven on earth. Me, I'm the opposite. I'm a fuck up and probably related to Satan. I have so much I want to say to you and I don't even know how. Thank you for trying to let me into your family. Thank you for trying to make me feel wanted. Thank you for not feeding me to Angel, when you easily could have chased down the truck I was on and done just that. I'm sorry for trying to kill him. I'm sorry for not coming to you after I killed Finch. Looking back on it I'm fairly certain you wouldn't have fed me to the wolves. You would have tried to help. I'm sorry for trying to kill you. I hope one day you can forgive me._

X~X~X~X~X~X

Faith groaned and ran her hand over her head. Why the hell did she feel like she got ran over by a truck. Wait… Why could she feel at all? She was supposed to be dead. Angel walked into the room, "You're awake."

"Great observation skills Fang. Want to tell me why?"

"The prison guards found you getting the shit kicked out of you. You weren't even fighting back. They broke up the fight. If you weren't a slayer you would have died. You were beat within an inch of your life as it was. They took you to the hospital. I called in a couple favors and got your ruling overturned. After that, I arranged for you to be sent to a quote unquote private hospital. That way no one would question your rapid recovery. They gave me your belongings. Nice note by the way. I passed it on too."

"God damn Fang. B's gonna kill me."

"Actually she said that she loves you too and you better heal fast because she will be pissed if she can't say it to your face."

"Don't fuck with me Angel."

"Hey I'm quoting her."

X~X~X~X~X~X~X~X

**Dawn is on the edge of a tower. She's bleeding. A big light appears underneath her. Buffy jumping. Buffy's grave. Willow resurrecting her. Buffy not herself. Buffy turning into flames while dancing in front of a demon and Dawn.**

Faith woke with a start. That was a very choppy weird dream, and she knew it was a slayer dream. She just had to figure out when it was supposed to take place.

X~X~X~X~X~X

It was the crack of noon when Faith left. She had to go during daylight so Angel wouldn't stop her. She insisted she was five by five but Angel wouldn't listen. He said she needed to heal more. Faith just knew she had to get back to Sunnydale. She had to save Buffy.

By the time Faith got to Sunnydale it was dark. She walked around until she found the tower. She saw a bunch of people working around it. Faith snuck to the side of it and scaled it. She had a feeling whatever was going down was going to go down tonight.

After about an hour two figures made it up the tower and tied Dawn to the end of a platform. Faith waited for the minions to leave before she worked her way over to Dawn. When Dawn saw her she opened her mouth to scream. Faith used Slayer speed and ran to Dawn covering her mouth. She put her other hand to her mouth putting one finger up to ask her to be quiet. Dawn had tears running down her face but she nodded her head. Slowly Faith removed her hand and then started on the ropes holding Dawn in place.

As soon as she had them undone Faith gestured for Dawn to climb on her back. Although she was scared Dawn wasn't about to argue. Once Dawn was securely in place Faith started to scale down the side of the structure. Faith then ran Dawn back to the Summer home.

Faith started to leave, "Where are you going Faith?"

"I gotta make the demons think you're still there Little D. Ain't do any good to save you and then have 'em come hunting because there isn't anyone there."

"Will you be okay?"

"I'll be five by five D, five by five."

X~X~X~X~X~X

Faith was back on top of the tower in the position Dawn was in. Suddenly there was someone else on the platform as well.

"Glorificus will return home dear. All you are doing is helping her do so. You are so important. You should be proud."

Faith waited until he got up close and slashed her once, "One little problem with your plan demon man. I ain't no fucking key." She proceeded to kick him in the stomach. The two battled on the platform. The demon somehow got the upper hand and knocked Faith off the side. She managed to grab the side just in time. Buffy made it to the top and heard the demon.

"Well well, one little step and I crush your fingers and off you go. I'll make you a deal. Tell me where the key is and I won't kill you."

"You aren't touching a hair on her head. I'd rather die than betray her or her big sis' again."

"Well then good bye." Buffy rushed forward just as he stepped forward and shoved him off. As she was shoving him, she reached down. She grabbed her sister slayer's crushed hand. Unfortunately she lost her balance and fell off as well. Luckily there was a chain hanging nearby and she grabbed it. It slowed their descent and made it so they hit the ground with minimal damage. Faith stumbled when she tried to stand up due to injuries sustained in the fight.

Buffy picked Faith up as the rest of the Scoobies came out of their hiding places. They looked like they wanted to say something, but Buffy shot them all glares saying not right now.

She looked down at the woman in her arms, "Faith where's Dawnie?"

"Your house B. I figured it was far enough away from here that if I failed they couldn't find her in time to do whatever they planned to do with her." Buffy nodded and started to walk towards her house. "B you can just set me down here. I'll head out of town."

Buffy didn't even acknowledge the statement. She just kept walking. When they got to the house Dawn was in the living room waiting. She sighed with relief when she saw everyone made it. Buffy made a little gesture with her head indicating for Dawn to head to bed. Dawn nodded and headed up the stairs. Halfway up she stopped and turned around.

"Thank you Faith." She then continued up the stairs and went to bed. Willow and Tara immediately went to their room, both exhausted from the experience. Buffy carried Faith up the stairs to her room. She set Faith on the bed and left the room. She came back in moments later. She gently removed Faith's boots and jacket. She wrapped Faith's hand. She looked Faith in the eye, indirectly asking for permission to undress the younger woman. Faith nodded her approval. Buffy removed Faith's pants and shirt and then set to cleaning her wounds. After she finished, Buffy grabbed Faith a tank and shorts to wear. She helped Faith into them and then quickly changed into her own shorts and Tank. Afterwards she climbed into the bed behind Faith. She wrapped her arms gently around Faith's torso. Faith started to tense.

Buffy kissed Faith's neck and then whispered into her ear, "I forgive you for everything."

Faith started to tear up, "B…"

"I forgive you Faith. The note you wrote proves that you know you were wrong. It proves that you're human and do care. It proves that there is good in you. Also I owe you. You saved my sister. You saved her life and probably mine too. You saved the world. I am mad at you though."

"B?"

"You were going to kill yourself and let me find out in a note how you feel about me. Do you know how horrible it would have been to find out that my feelings were reciprocated only to not be able to tell you? I love you Faith. I am in love with you. I fell in love with you when I first met you and you taught me how to have fun and let loose."

"Damn B. I don't know what to say. Thank you for forgiving me. You don't know how much it means to me. I love you too." Faith moved them so that she was next to Buffy. She moved them into a position where they were laying down and she was spooning Buffy. Buffy put her arms on top of Faith's. They both lay there basking in the feeling of lying with the other.

Just as they started to fall to sleep Buffy spoke up. "By the way Faith I was pissed about the Riley situation. Not because you slept with him but because he slept with you. I wanted it to be me so bad." She turned around in Faith's arms. Faith leaned forward and placed a soft kiss on Buffy's lips. Faith pulled away and looked at Buffy. Buffy leaned up and kissed Faith, this time much deeper. When they broke apart, Buffy nestled her face into the crook of Faith's neck. Faith buried her face in Buffy's hair. The two fell asleep holding each other.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXX

… So…

I can do a follow up if anyone wants me to do one if not that's okay too.


End file.
